


give me a minute to hold my girl

by TheOnlyException



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU where Veronica is the Princess of Genovia and Betty meets her on a study abroad summer semester, Because they really really are, Betty Cooper is a damn good investigative journalist, Did I mention that these two gay babies are so in love?, Drama and angst occur, F/F, F/M, Multi, Princess Diaries AU, These two gay babies are so in love, They fall in love and then of course, Veronica is engaged to someone because of a dumb law, Veronica is the Princess of Genovia, also Veronica is a badass queen and Betty is the best gf a queen can ask for, because why not, multichap fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyException/pseuds/TheOnlyException
Summary: They spend the remainder of their summer and Betty’s study abroad semester like this; drenched in laughter and love, saturated with kisses, attraction, lust, and heavy, sweaty bodies, seasoned with shared thoughts, dreams, hopes, ambitions, and whispered promises in the shroud of night, fingers and all other limbs tangled together.They don’t force love, they don’t force falling in love, and they don’t force being in love – instead, they just become.They live, and it felt like a blessed thing, to love, and be loved back.(AKA the Princess Diaries AU everyone knew they needed)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i tried to make it into a short fic but then it spun outta control so now i've divided it into a multichap fic. It will prolly be done by the second chapter but who knows i will probably spin out of control and keep writing till this never ends. also, I haven't watched Riverdale past like season 2 episode 5 because i can't with this show anymore but i love the characters and beronica so here ya go.

If you were to ask Betty Cooper how the first year of her college career in NYU went, she would tell you that it was interesting, eye-opening, tumultuous, and character-defining. Her first year was filled with many firsts; her first time going to Central Park, her first time playing music with Archie Andrews’ band in front of a hundred people, her first time sharing a sweet kiss with Valerie while tipsy on sweet wine, and realizing that, hey, this is actually really enjoyable. It was the first time she’d also had fallen in love with brooding, dark-haired, beanie-wearing boy; and the first time she had her heart completely and utterly broken by said boy.

All these firsts had defined and molded her into post-freshman Betty Cooper, and she wouldn’t change a thing if she could, as she felt more free and more true to herself than she had ever been in her entire life. Except…a big, mangled, broken, and bruised part of Betty wishes that Jughead were still her boyfriend. But, then she thinks back to all the times he’s neglected her for his own wants, insecurities, and for his own ambitions, but not because he didn’t love her or care about her; he just didn’t love her enough to put her above all those things. He didn’t love her enough to prioritize her above those certain things. So, a larger part of her is simply very…glad, that Jughead had broken up with her, wholly and effectively shattering her heart, the same one that she had placed so delicately in his hands, fully believing he’d keep his promise of protecting it forever.

She knew that Jughead never truly loved her, not like the way she loved him. He said he did, sure, but talk was free, breezy, easy, and cheap; it was the actions that Betty was craving for. She had tried her best to play the part of a perfect girlfriend, the role that Jughead unconsciously viewed her as, as he had always thought she was simply too perfect. Little did he know, she despised that term. It leaves a bitter taste in her mouth and an ugly mar on her chest.

Not long after, all these expectations and broken promises, sometimes one-sided, sometimes not, caused the epic downfall of their already messily and crudely built relationship. Betty knew a breakup was upon them, and when Jughead appeared after her last final, at the front door of her dorm, hat in his hands, and eyes tired, she knew what was happening.

“I do love you,” Jughead told her, Betty’s eyes hard and cold on his thin frame, “But just not in the way you want me to.”

And that was it.

It was hard, getting over the breakup, as she spent many nights riddled with self-doubt and loneliness, because falling out love was a cruel, fickle task, but she knew, after staying a few days more in New York, that she needed a change of scenery; a change of pace. So, this is where she finds herself now, all signed up and ready to leave for a summer of volunteering and classes in Italy. When she had first come across this opportunity, she thought it would have been a perfect kind of break for her; she would be able to help people, and be able to concentrate on other problems rather than her own. It was a no-brainer then, signing up for the three-month program.

Archie had dropped her off at the airport, all kind smiles and encouraging hugs while he bid her farewell. She breathed in the scent of his fading cologne and took in his boyish demeanor, burying her cheek further into his shoulder as he ran a comforting hand down her back. He pulled away and bid her adieu, and off she went. She hopped on that long, draining flight, arriving at the dorms with a tired, but satisfied smile, plopping onto her comfy bed after greeting her roommates with a brief hello.

When she wakes, she finds herself swept up in the excitement of it all. She goes through orientation, meeting her fellow volunteers and classmates, and then she’s set loose upon the city of Manarola, a city dubbed the most colorful in the world.

This is where she finds herself now, struggling to find Via dell’Amore, or The Way of Love, a famous pedestrian street that links the villages of Riomaggiore and Manarola, utterly and completely lost. She eyes the blinking battery bar on the upper right corner of her phone wearily, and sighs, pocketing her phone. She glances around, spotting a few shops and potential locals she could ask for directions from.

“Ciao, ti sei perso?” A voice, smooth as velvet, sounds from behind her. Betty half-pivots around, eyebrows first furrowed in confusion, before she chokes back a sound of surprise, when she’s met with a sultry smile and eyes covered by an expensive frame of sunglasses. She’s dressed in a loosely buttoned, slim fitting, dark button-down shirt that’s tucked very fashionably into white shorts. Betty’s mouth goes embarrassingly dry for approximately 30 seconds, because this woman is gorgeous, before the rational part of her brain kicks in and reminds her of her manners.

Betty knows she looks like she’s drooling a little bit, and the beautiful woman before her lets out a breathy laugh. “I’m guessing you don’t speak Italian. Are you lost?”

Betty smiles sheepishly at her, shoving her hands into the pockets of her worn jean shorts. “Uh - yeah, actually, I am,” Betty admits.

A perfectly manicured hand raises up to tug the glasses from her face, and Betty gets a full glimpse of large, dark, and beautiful brown eyes. _Well, then_ , Betty thinks, _I’m screwed_. “Manorola is very confusing. Its’ streets are like a maze rat’s worst nightmare, so don’t be too hard on yourself,” that same velvety voice reassures, soft and melodious to Betty’s ears. “Where are you looking to go?”

Betty swallows a lump in her throat when the woman’s gaze fully settles on her. “Do you know where Via dell’Amore is?”

Her wine red lips tug up in a subtle, playful smirk. “Of course. Do you mind if I become your tour guide to get you there?”

Betty finds herself shaking her head fervently before she can even think about it. Her cheeks flush pink, coating her in warmth, blooming from her collarbone and spreading to her forehead. _God, stop looking like such an eager puppy, Cooper!_ “Sure, I’d love that.”

“Great! I’m Veronica Lodge, by the way,” Veronica says, holding out that same perfectly manicured hand and gripping Betty’s callused one firmly in a handshake.

For some reason, that name sounds so familiar, echoing in Betty’s head as she smiles. “Betty Cooper.” She replies, briefly thinking about how fitting Veronica’s name is for her.

“Here, it’s just down this path,” Veronica says, turning around.

////////

On their trek to Via dell’Amore, Veronica asks a lot of questions, ranging from if Betty is here on vacation, to why she chose Italy of all places. Betty replies with sparse details, giving her a brief answer about needing a change in pace. The answer is not due to a lack of trust – no, in fact, Betty feels strangely safe and connected with Veronica – it’s more from Betty’s fear of scaring away a perfectly wonderful stranger with her own hot mess of a life. Veronica, to her credit, continues to very engaged in the conversation, smiling, laughing, and asking the right questions. For that long moment of time they spent together, Betty has never felt this warm. It feels as if Veronica is this ray of sunbeam shining brightly upon her, a raw reminder that she’s here and she’s alive.

Veronica is about to start waxing to Betty about her own life, but then they arrive and oh, wow, Via dell’Amore is gorgeous. Betty is immediately swept away by the sight. She feels the breath knocked out of her lungs as she stares at the beauty before her. They had just made it there around sunset, catching the streaks of orange, peach, pink, and lavender hues painted across the sky.

“Wow,” Betty breathes out, eyes continuing to thirstily drink in the scene before them.

Veronica hums, a soft smile playing on the edge of her lips. “Isn’t it?” She affirms, sidling up close to Betty.

Betty can feel the warmth radiating off Veronica and she turns a little, shooting the Latina a soft smile. “Thanks for being willing to bring a clueless tourist around,”

“Well, thank you for being a willing participant for Lodge’s Grand Tour Service,” Veronica replies, giving her a mock curtsy. “In fact, if you are willing, Lodge’s Grand Tour Service is willing to provide Miss Cooper with their Italian Bonanza package, free of charge!”

Betty is taken aback for a moment, unsure if Veronica was saying all these things in jest, or if she’s being sincere. Betty decides to reply with humor, because, hey, what’s the worst thing that can happen, right? “Why, with an offer like that, a girl definitely can’t say no.”

Veronica’s lips turn up in a playful smirk.

Betty is glad she says yes. For the next couple of weeks, her and Veronica spend time with each other every single day after her classes and then some. Veronica takes her to the most breathtaking places the Italians get to enjoy daily, dazzling Betty with her uncanny knowledge of Italian history and her flawless Italian.

Then one day, when they’re sitting on a beautiful beach on a lovely, starry lit night, bellies full of rich Italian wine, good pasta, and sweet dessert, Veronica begins weaving her all the tales of the stars they can admire in the twinkling night sky.

Veronica tells her about Orión, about the Big Dipper, about all the stars in the sky that serve a wonderful story and purpose, as she snuggles further back into Betty’s chest, their lower limbs tangling together beneath the cool, soft sand.

Betty playfully knocks their knees together and can’t help but think how Veronica is so wonderfully brilliant. _Brilliant, and so, so beautiful_ , she thinks to herself, surrounded by the sound of scratching cicadas shrouded under the sparkling twilight.

She takes everything in, enjoying the crisp smell of the ocean, nature's song of summer around them, the feeling of Veronica, solid, warm, and real in her arms. She thinks sadly to herself how she’s going to miss it, the familiarity and comfort of it all.

Veronica turns to her then, dark lashes curling over well structured cheekbones and breathes out, “I think that’s why I love stars so much...they can be admired for being so simply what they are; bursting balls of light and other matter. There is no judgment on who they are or who they are going to be; there’s just blatant acceptance.”

Betty thinks, _does this girl even know how deeply beautiful she is?_ , as she gazes down at Veronica with an expression of what is very close to love, her heart thudding in her chest when she notices that Veronica is leaning closer, so close that their breaths are mingling and they’re almost nose to nose, skin brushing harmlessly against skin. Betty’s stomach drops before coiling tightly, and she feels her heart lurch in her chest. Her entire body buzzes with the want of closing the gap between them, but then anxiety rears its taunting head, because _what if Veronica doesn’t like girls like that? And If she does, why would she like me back? and I can’t just kiss her because I want to_.

“Betty?” Veronica breathes out unsteadily, thumbing the soft skin at the edge of Betty’s jaw.

They are so close, and it’s just too much that Betty can’t do this. Betty’s starting to lose her courage, she knows this, and starts to pull herself back before she can embarrass herself any further. She searches her mind to come up with a joke or something to tear apart this sizzling, electrifying moment, but before she can come up with a poorly timed remark, before she can build that wall up, Veronica crashes her lips onto Betty’s.

The kiss is messy and nothing very remarkable really, just lips against lips and teeth clashing awkwardly. Betty is frozen against Veronica, tense and stiff. Before she realizes it, she’s pushing the other girl away after a moment. Their lips pull apart with an audible pop, and Veronica’s looking at Betty with wide eyes, her lipstick smudged and lips parted.

Things are eerily silent, and the roar of the ocean and the chirps of summer fade into nothing, because all Betty can hear is the rapid tha-thump of her erratic heartbeat. _Veronica just kissed me!_ cheers an enthusiastic Betty, who is reveling in a silent victory, while unbeknownst to her, that Veronica is crumbling beneath the lingering, palpable silence.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortabl-" Veronica begins, her voice hoarse, small and weak in the stillness of the night.

“What?” Betty says, shaking her head, because _no, no, no, that’s not how I feel_ , panics Betty. “You didn’t do an-"

“- It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I should’ve been more considera-"

Betty lets out a grunt like she frustrated and closes the gap between them, pressing her lips firmly onto Veronica’s. It’s better than their first kiss by a considerable amount. It’s softer and less clunky around the edges, Betty feeling Veronica relax into this kiss.

Betty can feel her heart thudding violently in her chest as Veronica presses closer to her, impossibly, deliciously closer, licking her lower lip to ask for access, which Betty grants. Betty feels every nerve in her body alight with a surge, as if she was being lit up by an entire block of electrical currents. She lets out a deep groan that reverberates through her throat and Veronica’s, feeling something hot stir in the pit of her stomach.

Betty shifts them then, pulling them into a sitting position, allowing Veronica to lean over and swing her leg over Betty’s hip, straddling her and sending sand flying. Betty doesn’t care though, all she can think of is, _holy crap, we’re actually kissing_ and _how have I gone almost my entire life not kissing Veronica Lodge?_

Veronica languidly tangles her tongue with Betty’s, licking hotly in her mouth, and Betty thinks she’s never tasted anything so sinfully delicious. Veronica tastes sweet and tangy, like the wine they had earlier, and warm, earthy, and real. Betty lets out a groan as Veronica tangles her hands through her blonde tresses. Carefully, gently, she reaches under Veronica’s thighs and hoists the smaller girl up so that she can kiss her properly.

She tilts her head back a little and feels Veronica’s weight settle nicely onto her chest and she doesn’t know how long they sit there, kissing, until she feels Veronica pull away. Veronica exhales, taking in small breaths as she presses her forehead to Betty’s, a lazy smile sitting behind kiss-swollen lips and twinkling, pupil blown eyes.

Betty stares dazedly at her as she swallows down a lump in her throat, chest heaving. Somewhere, through the haze of her lust-addled mind, and the short-circuiting of her rapidly firing neurons, she thinks how this kinda feels a lot like love, and that scares the shit out of her.

There’s a long bout of silence between them, and Betty starts to worry that this was all a mistake and that she misread the entire situation, but then Veronica smiles at her with that dazzling smile that’s only reserved for one Betty Cooper, and the anxieties are gone.

Veronica brushes her fingertips across the expanse of Betty’s jaw, her touch cool against the blonde’s hot skin.

“Remind me to take you on more beach trips if that’s going to be the end result,” Veronica cleverly quips, tucking her bottom lip under her teeth in a way that drives Betty crazy.

Betty sends out a deep laugh, all eye-crinkling smiles, and rumbling chuckles, and Veronica thinks how she‘d like to hear this melodious sound for the rest of her life.

////////

Betty talks in her sleep. Veronica discovered this the first night they had spent together.

To others, it may have come across as annoying, but to Veronica, it is downright adorable and endearing.

Tonight, on one of the nights where sleep eludes Veronica, she watches the steady breathing, the easy rise and fall of Betty’s chest, and traces the tips of her fingers around the woman’s strong cheekbones and jaw. Betty is mumbling something incoherent and Veronica hums in response, wondering how she ever got such a beautiful woman here with her, naked in her bed.

“...no...no straws here...” Betty murmurs, eyes fluttering in a dazed dream.

“Why are there no straws, baby?” Veronica whispers, tracing the skin under Betty’s jawline, eyes scanning in the moonlight lit room, committing every single feature of the blonde’s face to memory. Veronica files this exact moment in time in her archives, taking slow, deliberate snapshots to forever immortalize this memory. She tries to store it for safe keeping, from the slant of the blonde’s nose to the steady puffs of air escaping from slightly parted lips.

“...more...in the store...” mumbles Betty, eyebrows pinching together.

Veronica hums and leans forward a little to brush at the creased skin between her eyebrows, planting a feather-light kiss on Betty’s cheek as she pulls back.

“B-baby...?” A hoarse voice croaks out. Veronica sees eyelids flutter to reveal a pair of drowsy looking green eyes - okay, but how are eyes THAT green? Seriously, that shouldn’t be humanly possible - before Betty reaches out and tangles her fingers with Veronica’s, where it rests on her chest.

There an audible sound of swallowing in the quiet sanctuary of the room, as Betty clears her voice, whispering in that loving, gentle way she always does, “Couldn’t sleep, love?”

Veronica props herself up on her elbow, gazing down at the smokeshow before her, a tired smile dancing across her lips. “No,” she shakes her head, running her thumb across Betty’s lips, feeling the ridges and light creases, “I’m sorry I woke you up though. Go back to bed, baby.”

Betty presses a light kiss on her thumb before pulling her down and planting one on her lips. “Not without you, I’m not,” she replies, gently coercing the other woman to settle into her chest and between her arms.

Veronica lays her head on the crook of Betty’s neck, feels a kiss pressed delicately on the top of her head, closes her eyes, and smiles. Betty keeps thinking to herself how this is definitely more than a summer, puppy love.

(Read: Betty Cooper knows she’s truly in deep shit cause she’s falling deeper and deeper into that rabbit hole called love, deeper in with Veronica Lodge.)

////////

They spend the remainder of their summer and Betty’s study abroad semester like this; drenched in laughter and love, saturated with kisses, attraction, lust, and heavy, sweaty bodies, seasoned with shared thoughts, dreams, hopes, ambitions, and whispered promises in the shroud of night, fingers and all other limbs tangled together.

They don’t force love, they don’t force falling in love, and they don’t force being in love – instead, they just become.

They live, and it felt like a blessed thing, to love, and be loved back.

////////

“You know, you never really told me much of why you really came to Italy,” says Veronica one day, eyes looking out across the bay as she captains the small boat they’re on, around.

Betty has her feet kicked out in front of her, enjoying the spray of the ocean on her legs. “Hmm…?”

“You just mentioned that you came here for a change of pace, but not what caused you to want that change of pace. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to though. I was just curious,”

Betty lets of a sigh, humming softly to herself because she knew this question would come up sooner or later. She pulls her feet down and sits criss-cross applesauce, fingers playing with the hem of her shorts. She braces herself to begin talking about it, because the scars still sting like phantom cuts on her healing, but scabbing heart. “It was a hard freshman year. I got my heart broken, and I couldn’t bear being sad all the time. I want to be happy. I deserve to be happy and I wasn’t a couple months ago,”

Veronica places a soft hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry that you got your heart broken. You deserve happiness and so much more,” Veronica says. “Who’s the girl? I’ll kick her ass.”

Betty lets out a loose laugh. “It’s a he, actually,”

“Oh! So – so, you’re bisexual then?” Veronica asks, raising an eyebrow up.

Betty scratches the back of her neck. “Um, I think so? I haven’t really thought about that…”

“Oh, no, that’s totally fine. There’s no need to put labels on anything to know who you are,” Veronica reassures, turning the boat around and shutting the engine to let them drift a little in the water. “There’s no rush in that.”

Betty sends her a smile. “Thanks,”

Veronica descends from the control panel to sit next to Betty. “So, what happened?”

Betty purses her lips, staring out across the vast water before them. “I think he just loved and prioritized other things over me. I mean, he's a good guy, but we just weren't good for each other in that way. We were good friends and we thought we would be good as significant others, but I have learned that correlation doesn’t always lead to causation. He learned the same thing. We were good as friends, and that was about it,”

“That is hard, Betts,” Veronica says, eyes downcast for a moment.

“It was, but it was good that it was. We made each other really angry and really sad, all the damn time, and I thought to myself that a relationship shouldn’t look anything like that. So, a big part of me, is glad that it ended, despite all the pain." 

“But I used to obsess over and over again how things ended, why they ended, how I was the cause of it all – what I did wrong or what I could have done differently – but then, I started to realize, there’s really no point to it,” Betty says, chest tightening painfully. “I mean, it’s not like that’ll change anything. So really, why should I worry or ruminate on that any longer?”

“You know that your heart didn’t fail right? Someone just failed your heart, because they weren’t the right for you,” Veronica says, placing her head on Betty’s shoulder. Her voice is so soft, quiet, comforting.

“I know. I wish I knew that then,” Betty replies, angling her head to lay atop of Veronica’s. “I wish past me knew that I was being brought to you.”

“If you knew, you might’ve not come to Italy,” Veronica says. “And I wouldn’t have gotten to know you.”

Betty sends her a dazzling smile, blinding at all angles. “That’s true. I wouldn’t change a thing, because it all led me to you,”

Veronica pokes her teasingly at her side. “You say that to all the beautiful girls you come across?”

“Just this beautiful girl,” Betty says, voice serious, hand reaching over to intertwine with Veronica’s.

////////////

“As much as I appreciate you bringing me to another beautiful hiking spot, I don’t think I could afford another tryst in the woods,” says a laughing Betty, who’s being pulled along by the hand of a beaming Veronica.

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Cooper?” Veronica teases with a quirk of an eyebrow.

“Oh, it went away when we almost got arrested for public indecency,” Betty quips dryly and Veronica lets out a melodramatic scoff.

“Pfft, please, I was just showing you around and the cops misread the situation,” Veronica explains, causing Betty to laugh again.

“I don’t think showing my mouth around your body qualifies as showing me around the area, babe,”

“...hmm, well then, it seems like we need amend that with a new tryst then?” Veronica replies with a devilish grin, turning around and leaning in to plant a hot kiss on to Betty’s throat. She feels the girl gulp beneath her lips and is silently pleased that she can make her feel like it’s their first kiss all over again.

“Oh my god, you are insatiable,” comments a groaning Betty.

“We both know that I’m not the only one that’s insatiable,” Veronica quips good naturedly, watching Betty begin to blush uncontrollably from head to toe.

“Y-you’re going to be the death of me, Veronica Lodge,”

“But then, what will my hand and mouth be doing most nights if you’re dead?” Veronica questions, blinking innocently.

Betty sends her a sharp look, struggling to keep it from softening at the edges, but she can’t because there’s this wonderful, beautiful girl standing before her and all she wants to do is pepper her with kisses and shower her with deserved affection. “True,” Betty relents, pulling Veronica in, hands tugging at her waist.

She pulls the woman closer, close enough that she can see the gold flecks shining in her irises, smiling as she thinks how lucky she is to have met Veronica Lodge and have her in her life.

“Hi,” Veronica breathes, smiling that dazzling, blinding smile again.

Betty feels warmth flood her entire system as the full force of the brightness of Veronica’s grin washes over her. “Hey, you.”

Veronica leans up -she’s always leaning up - presses a chaste, sweet kiss to Betty’s lips, and pulls away, leaving the blonde dazed as she pivots on her heels, spurred on by her mission again.

“Come on, the waterfall’s only a minute’s walk away,” Veronica says, teasing Betty by leaning back as the blonde chases after her lips again.

“Not fair,” Betty pouts.

“All’s fair in love and war,” quips Veronica, as she intertwines her fingers with Betty’s.

They walk a couple more steps before a beautiful, looming waterfall graces them with its presence.

Betty is speechless. This scene looks like it could be out of a movie, and Betty cannot believe that she is here with Veronica Lodge.

“Well? Aren’t you coming in?” Veronica says, turning back to send the other girl a suggestive glance, stripping her tank top off in one fluid motion.

Betty’s brain short circuits, her mouth drying up. “Uh - I don’t have a swimsuit...?”

“Neither do I,” Veronica smirks, stripping off her bottoms. “Lucky you then.”

Betty swallows a lump down her suddenly parched throat. She starts stripping off her clothes, the wind hitting her sweat-covered skin coolly, a silent reprieve against the humidity.

She runs in after Veronica, diving into the water in one smooth movement, delving in before bobbing up to the surface. She scoops a grinning Veronica up in her arms.

“I’m glad that I still have this effect on you,” Veronica murmurs, brushing aside the wet strands of hair on Betty’s forehead.

“Always,” Betty replies, leaning in to meld her lips to Veronica’s.

////////////

Later, when they’re all dried up and waiting for the sun to set, they trek to a beach nearby, where a small group of people are having a bonfire.

There’s music blaring in the background and Veronica is laughing, open mouthed and red faced as she dances along to the music, twirling around Betty playfully. Ecstatic. Wild. Alive. Free.

Betty smiles at her contentedly, thinking how much she’d like to take Veronica slow dancing one day, just so she could hold her close a little while longer.

////////////

Betty wakes up the next day, body aching pleasantly as she stretches out, hands reaching out to wrap them around Veronica, but she comes up short, grasping on cold sheets.

Betty sits up, slightly perplexed as she glances around the dimly lit room, moonlight streaming through the cracks in the curtains, eyes searching for the brunette beauty. She checks the time at her bedside table and realizes it’s still early. As she scans her surroundings, she hears Veronica’s voice speaking rapidly from the living room. Her voice carries through the tiny crack of the bedroom door and she sounds very distressed.

Betty gets up, grabbing a loose T-shirt to toss over her body, and pads over to the living room.

She sees Veronica pacing about, speaking very rapidly in a language that Betty can’t quite catch. Her eyebrows are pinched together in agitation, and her free hand’s tangled in her dark tresses. Her shoulders are tense and tight. The blonde approaches the smaller woman, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Everything okay?” Betty inquires, slotting her chin into the crook of Veronica’s shoulder.

Veronica sends a nod in assent, but her lips are pursed in such apparent disdain that Betty knows it’s not.

Veronica continues to speak into the phone before giving a quick goodbye, ending the phone call abruptly. “Sorry about that,” murmurs the brunette.

“It’s okay,” Betty assures, planting a soft kiss on Veronica’s neck. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing,” Veronica dismisses, turning in Betty’s arms to face her. “Just some stuff I need to handle back home.”

Betty’s eyebrows shoot up in slight surprise. This is one of the first times where she’s heard Veronica talk about her home life a little more. “And where is home exactly again?”

Veronica sends her a little smile. “Somewhere a little north in Europe,”

“Which is...?”

“That’s all you’re getting out of me,” Veronica says.

“Really?”

“Really, really.”

“Come on, Ronnie. You know a lot about me, but I barely know anything about where you’re from or where you grew up,” Betty whines, jutting out her bottom lip in a pout.

Veronica grins, leaning in close. “It keeps the mystery in our relationship alive, don’t you think?”

“No. I mean, wouldn’t you think it’s a little weird if the woman you’re dating doesn’t know much about your hometown or your parents?”

“No,” Veronica replies, tugging Betty’s bottom lip in between her teeth. “But we’re dating?

“Stop trying to distract me,” Betty replies, face flushing, words slightly muffled and choppy.

“I’m not trying to do anything,” reveals a sweet looking Veronica.

Betty arches an eyebrow skeptically. “Uh-huh, sure. That’s what a person says when they’re trying to distract someone.”

Veronica takes in a breath at this, letting out a deep sigh after. “Betts, could you let this go, please? I’ve told people I dated before about where I’m from, who my family is, and it hasn’t really worked out in my favor a lot,” Veronica says, tucking her hands into the crook of Betty’s lower back. “So, I’d just really prefer if we could stay in this little bubble for a little while longer, if you don’t mind.”

Betty takes a moment upon hearing this, eyes roaming Veronica’s face to determine if she should keep prying or not. The reporter in the back of her mind is screaming for her to do so, but she cares for Veronica far too much to scratch that little itch.

She nods. “Okay,”

Veronica leans in and presses her lips to hers chastely. “Thank you,”

“For now, okay?” Betty compromises. “I still want to know more about you.”

“Promise. I’ll tell you in due time,” Veronica counters. “But I also need to leave tomorrow for home...I need to settle some issues I can’t really talk about yet.”

Betty is not very happy about that, but she understands. “Okay,” Betty nods, before pausing for a moment. “Now that we got this settled...”

“I like where this is headed,”

“Slow dance with me?”

Betty’s met with silence. “...I did not expect that,”

Betty laughs, and pulls Veronica close, tangling her fingers into the other girl’s, and pressing their chests close together, swaying them back and forth.

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises,” she says, twirling Veronica out before pulling her back into an embrace. “Sorry there’s no music though.”

“Alexa, play Skinny Love,” Veronica commands, voice ringing out the empty room. Slowly but surely, the first notes of the song flow out softly through the speakers, filling the entire space around them.

“Convenient,” Betty comments, pressing her forehead to Veronica’s. “And a little cliché.”

Veronica looks up at her through her eyelashes, a soft smile on her face. “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but why’d you want to slow dance all of a sudden?”

They continue to sway along to the music as Betty thinks over her answer. “Last night, when we were at the bonfire, all I could think was how much I wanted to hold you close and just dance with you,” Betty breathes out. “I saw you being you, wild, free, happy, and I thought to myself, I just want to hold my girl a little while longer.”

There’s a long, pregnant pause, as the song continues crooning on, and Veronica plants a wet, hot kiss on the corner of Betty’s jaw. “Careful, that kind of talk can make a girl fall in love with you,” Veronica says smartly, and Betty smiles, a soft, quiet kind of smile, one that truly could make a girl fall in love with her.

As they sway together in the darkness, Betty feels something shift within her. She feels changed, like she’s a flower waiting for the sunshine to come after the rain in order to bloom.

Betty can’t help but think how fitting it is, that Veronica’s the one who helped her bloom, when she’s the sun that Betty orbits around. Veronica pulls her into her gravitational field, over and over again, until Betty kept falling, deeper and deeper into that space of love.

/////////

“I hate that you have to leave,” Betty murmurs into Veronica’s ear as they pull away from their embrace.

“I know. I hate it too,” Veronica agrees, giving her a quick kiss as she gathers her belongings. “I promise I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Betty says.

“Good. Because I don’t intend on breaking it,” Veronica replies.

“How long will you be gone for?”

“I’m not sure, but I’ll try to not make it too long.”

“Okay. Just keep in touch with me? And let me know when you’ve landed safely?”

“You got it, babe.”

/////////

At first, they’re both fantastic in keeping contact. Betty rises and goes to bed with texts of morning greetings and goodnights, cute gifs reminding her how much Veronica misses her, and beautiful pictures of wherever her girl’s at.

It’s hard though. So, so hard. All Betty wants is to be able to hold Veronica close again; to be able to kiss her; to be able to tangle her hands in Veronica’s dark tresses. Betty didn’t think that Veronica would be gone this long, and with her summer abroad coming to a close, it felt like they were running out of time. Veronica has reassured her that it’s not the case; instead, she promises she will visit Betty in New York, in time. Betty believes her; is comforted by that plainly stated fact. However, that didn’t mean that Betty didn’t still worry.

They keep in contact, all up to the day that Betty’s leaving for New York City. She sends Veronica a text to let her know she’s about to take off and receives a heart emoji in response. She smiles and turns her phone off.

After landing, she texts Veronica again, except she’s met with silence on the other girl’s part. Figuring her to be busy, Betty brushes it aside, though there is a strange feeling settling into the pit of her stomach, slowly tightening its hold on her.

 

Veronica hasn’t texted her in weeks. Betty is worried sick. Though the fall semester is in full swing, Betty finds her mind preoccupied otherwise. She spends days trying to get into contact with Veronica, only to receive nothing but radio silence.

She tries not to spiral. Betty knows that Veronica would never, ever stop keeping contact with her, knows this with the full sincerity of the love she feels from Veronica, but she’s an anxious mess, concerned that something might’ve happened with her.

One day, when she’s out with Archie, getting a classic milkshake at a local diner in Brooklyn, her phone chimes. She scrambles for her phone, only to realize that she’s met with a text that states that Veronica’s number is no longer in service. She sinks further into that tightening spiral.

“What’s wrong?” An oblivious Archie asks out of concern.

“I’m just worried,” Betty says, sighing deeply, clutching her phone to her chest. “Veronica hasn’t texted me back in weeks and I’m just afraid something bad happened to her.”

“I’m sure she’ll text you soon, Betts,” Archie reassures, reaching across the table to pat her hand, but Betty feels like it’s an empty promise.

 

Soon, fall turns into winter; golden tan leaves fall off branches and snow dusts the ground. People transition from pumpkin spice lattes to hot chocolate filled with marshmallows to the brim. Couples huddle together to battle against the cold, and children run along the streets, their laughter ringing in the chilly air. Veronica still hasn’t reached out.

Betty has almost given up all hope, feeling like she’d imagined up their romance and the entire summer with Veronica. But then she thinks back to nights where they tangled up together, smiling in the pale moonlight, sharing dreams, hopes, and aspirations, and Betty knows that it’s so emphatically real.

Veronica no longer occupies every space of her mind, however. Because of her absence and Betty’s broken heart, Veronica has just shifted into fewer spaces in her mind. She still thinks of Veronica quite often, thinks of all the pain and loneliness she feels, and wonders why she ever chose to fall in love again.

But then she thinks of Veronica’s beautiful face smiling up at her in the glow of the moonlight, arms wrapped around her waist, and she think over and over again, I fell because love is worth it, worth all the damn pain.

She reminds herself that she knows Veronica is not one to up and leave, despite the logical part of her mind tells her, and she hopes everyday that the other girl will reach out soon.

And soon, she does. Just not in the way Betty was hoping.

Betty sees her next when she’s cramming for final at a local coffee shop, where she’s sat with Archie and a couple friends. It’s empty where she’s at during the time of day, mind needing a recharge with coffee for ample study time. She looks up to ask for refill when her eyes catch sight of a news coverage. She sees a beautiful, regal picture of Veronica; a Veronica clad in royal dress and a sparkling tiara. Betty glances at the bottom heading of the coverage and her eyes widen at the bolded letters: Princess of Genovia and Family Finally Capture Tyrant Terrorists.

Betty reels from this new information. Veronica - a princess? It comes as no surprise to Betty, as the other woman carries herself with such pronounced grace, but she’d never thought that Veronica was really a princess.

“Betty…?” Asks Archie, who trails off to follow Betty’s line of sight. His eyes widen as he whips around to face Betty again.

“Oh, good, so you saw it too,” Betty murmurs sourly. “Glad to know I’m not going crazy.”

 

Betty tries not to think too hard about what she had found out a few hours, knowing that if she did, she would either be seething with anger or be despondent; so she chooses to focus on her Journalism Ethics final, instead. However, that did not mean that she wasn’t thinking about it at all.

As she finishes her last final with stifled, nervous fidgeting, she heads back to her dorm, wholly exhausted. As she rounds the corner, she falters in her steps, because standing a couple feet away from her is Veronica, in all her resplendent glory.

The other girl has a form fitting black dress on, and a dark, thick cloak, the color of the sapphire night sky, draped over her petite shoulders. It looked like the stars came out just for her. She is breathtaking, Betty thinks, breathless, all thoughts of being angry rushing out of her.

Veronica looks nervous, eyes flitting from Betty’s door to her restless hands, and finally landing on Betty as she looks down the hall.

“B-Betty?” Veronica breathes out, as if the air in her lungs did not release until now. Her eyes land on Betty’s, and their gaze feels electric. Betty feels like all the air in her lungs and around the room has been sucked out.

“So you’re a princess now, huh?” Betty blurts, unable to stop herself.

There’s a long pause before Veronica lets out a laugh, soft and shaky, her body vibrating along with her. Before long, Betty joins in, feeling like she can truly breathe now, after months of worry.

As their laughter dies down, Betty makes her way to Veronica in halting manner, as if she was afraid that the girl would disappear before her. She reaches to graze Veronica’s cheek, her touch gentle, reverent.

“You’re here,” gasps Betty, feeling warm, smooth skin under her fingertips, real and tangible. She feels the familiar press behind her throat and feels the familiar well of tears in her eyes.

Veronica reaches up and cups her hand around Betty’s, her eyes equally shiny with tears. “I’m here,” She repeats, smile watery as she reaches up to press her lips to Betty’s. The kiss feels like it’s long overdue. It’s not tooth achingly sweet as Betty expected; instead, it’s fiery, deep, desperate, urgent. She returns it with equal fervor.

Veronica pulls away quicker than Betty would’ve liked. “Sorry I’m a little late, love.” Veronica says after a while, settling her hands on Betty’s collarbone.

Betty lets out a weak laugh, shuffling closer to her. She can’t find it in her to be angry. “You’ve certainly got some explaining to do,”

“That I do,” Veronica acquiesces, tipping back slightly. “Can we talk inside?”

 

“So, wait, let me get this straight,” Betty says, knees bumping against Veronica as they recline in her bed, her mind still reeling from the tale that Veronica had regaled. “You’re a princess – sorry, soon to be queen, of Genovia, and the reason why you haven’t contacted me was because the country was under attack from a group of terrorists who wanted the throne for themselves?”

“Correct,” Veronica nods, letting her head fall onto the blonde’s shoulder.

“And the reason why you haven’t contacted me was because you had to destroy your phone just in case they had bugged it?”

“Also correct,”

Betty is speechless, her brows furrowed tightly. The silence is palpable between them, as Betty tries to process what she’s been told. Veronica pulls back, and turns to look at Betty, her fingers stretching out to stroke the lines between her brows. The silence is deafening and Betty seems different, looks different from the girl she met at the beginning of summer. Everything is different – of course, everything’s different – and Veronica just wants to scream.

“What’s on your mind?” Veronica asks instead.

“You lied to me and I want to be angry at you, but I…can’t. You had your reasons, and they were valid, but it doesn’t mean that I’m not hurt by your decisions.” Betty exhales, all the stress from the past months deflating from her body.

Veronica nods. “I understand. I’m sorry I hurt you, and that I didn’t tell you everything,” She apologizes. “If it helps, I think you’re just adorable even when you’re angry.”

“I think menacing is the word you’re looking for,” Betty replies, quirking an eyebrow up.

Veronica lets out a snort, and runs her hand through Betty’s silky blonde hair. Silence looms over them again, and Betty lets out a sigh, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

“Hey, I know it’s a lot to take in,” Veronica says. “And I know how hard it is to believe that this is the truth.”

“Honestly, it feels like it should be a show on HBO,” Betty responds, causing Veronica to laugh.

“Yes, well, I tried to pitch this to HBO, but they turned me down,” Veronica replies. “How unfortunate for them, as it would’ve been a great show to invest in.”

Betty lets out a small chuckle, grasping Veronica’s hands in hers. They sit in silence again, each lost in their own thoughts.

Betty turns to her. “Why’d you not tell me that you were a princess?”

Veronica sighs, turns away from her. “I just wanted to feel normal for once.”

“Normal how?”

“Normal as in, I didn’t want you to treat me differently. I didn’t want you to look at me differently. I wanted to be more than Princess Veronica.”

“You know I wouldn’t have treated you any different,” Betty responds, tone quiet, considerate. She’s looking Veronica with those soft, attentive eyes, causing all kinds of warmth to swirl in Veronica’s stomach. “And you are more than just Princess Veronica.”

“I know you wouldn’t have,” Veronica laments, exhaling deeply as she stands up, dropping Betty’s hand. “But I’ve experienced firsthand what happens when someone finds out who I really am, and I didn’t want that to happen with us.”

“What happens, Ronnie?”

“They take advantage of me, or vice versa. I either get hurt, or they do,” Veronica says. “That’s who I am, B. I either hurt people, or they hurt me. Most of the time, I hurt them before they can do the same to me.”

“Ronnie-“

“B, you don’t know who I was before,” Veronica says, face conflicted. It surprises Betty because she has never seen Veronica’s smooth features contorted in something so pained.

“What do you mean?” Betty ventures, testing out the unfamiliar waters before her.

“Before my dad got charged with treason, I was such a brat. I treated others like they were nothing. Like they didn’t matter,” Veronica explains, eyes filling with unshed tears. “People who I was supposed to serve. People who I was supposed to protect.”

“That was who you were,” Betty says, reaching out to grasp the other girl’s hands. She grips it tight. “That’s not who you are now.”

“You don’t know what I did in the past, B.”

“You turned over a new leaf didn’t you?” Betty inquires, and Veronica nods.

“So, it doesn’t matter what you did in the past,” Betty argues, pulling Veronica unto her lap. “It matters what you did to amend it, and what you do now. And I can clearly see that you are trying. You are good person.”

“Be-“

“You care about people, Veronica,” Betty interrupts, brushing a stray strand off Veronica’s forehead. “You care more for others than they deserve. You are a good person, through and through, and you need to remember that. You need to know that.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Veronica says, voice thick with emotion, eyes wet.

“That’s just it; you deserve me, and more,” Betty replies, feeling Veronica nuzzle into her neck. “You deserve love, baby.”

Veronica plants a soft, sloppy kiss on the hollow of Betty’s neck, lips pulled in a smile. “Thank you.”

“I’ll always be here for you, Ronnie,” Betty says, planting a kiss on top of her head.

Veronica sends Betty her favorite smile, but it drops after a moment, her lips turning into a tiny scowl. “There’s one more thing,”

“What is it?”

“I’m also engaged.”


	2. i find myself holding my breath for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d go full dark, no stars for you.” Betty states firmly, causing Veronica to crack a smile. It’s a smile that is electrifying, crackling and jolting, thrumming and alive.
> 
> Betty feels like she’s being supercharged by that smile.
> 
> “That’s my girl,” the princess of Genovia hums fondly.
> 
> Betty’s eyes suddenly turn wide and she sends Veronica the most mischievous look.
> 
> “What?” Veronica queries, alarmed.
> 
> “I just realized…I can literally call you a pillow princess now,” Betty says, buzzing with pride at her joke.
> 
> Veronica quirks up an eyebrow.
> 
> “I’m such a horrible influence on you,” Veronica finally says, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I'm back...later than I promised....but hey, at least I'm here! So this AU has grown out of control and I am now extending it to around 5 chapters! (fingers crossed it doesn't grow because my god this is already spiraling out of control, in the best of ways) 
> 
> This is more of a filler/fluffy chapter as I'm using it as spring board to help further the story. (Not to worry, there will be delicious angst and all the other good stuff in the later chapters) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing it a lot and just feeling out B and V's dynamic in this AU! 
> 
> As always, hit that kudos button and leave behind comments so we can yell about Beronica together
> 
> p.s. i haven't seen the show past the second season so I really don't know what's going on lol so i changed certain things around to fit this AU as well
> 
> p.p.s. sorry for the weird formatting. ao3 has been weird with me about how the format is structured

“What do you mean you’re engaged?!”

 

“Technically, I’m ‘betrothed’,” Veronica sighs. “Which is just a fancy term for an arranged marriage.” 

 

“Still…why are you ‘betrothed’? Also, why haven’t you told me anything about this?” Betty says, fighting to keep her voice level. She feels something green and ugly fester in her chest and she curls her fingers tightly into her palms, cutting and drawing blood.

 

Veronica turns to her and Betty shifts her torn up palms behind her back, tucking them safely away from sight.

 

“Trust me, I wanted to tell you but…this all happened after the attacks on my family,” Veronica says, reaching forward for Betty’s hands. She slowly unfurls them, prying the tightly wound fingers from their perch. “I had to get engaged to a Duke for the country’s morale. Parliament had determined it was the best course of action at the time.”

 

“Well, you’re going to become the Queen, so can’t you choose not to get married?” Betty asks, brows pinched stringently together again.

 

“I would, if I could. Unfortunately, in order for me to become queen, I need to be married,” Veronica says, rolling her eyes. “Which, in my opinion, is an arcane and barbaric rule. I am not a piece of meat for men to claim.”

 

Betty lips quirk up at that. “No, you’re most certainly not,”

 

“However, at the moment, parliament also thinks that I will not be fit to lead without a man by my side,” Veronica mutters bitterly. “Unbeknownst to them, I do not bat for one team, so by forcing me into a heteronormative marriage, they’re essentially spitting on our relationship. Which makes me very, very indignant.”

 

“I hope you know that you’re even more attractive when you’re fired up about the patriarchy,” muses Betty, which causes Veronica to crack a smile.

 

“Yes, well, the patriarchy must realize that it’s a woman’s world too, as my grandmother, Queen Clarisse – you’ll love her, by the way –, says. Actually, she’s one of the reasons why I want to become queen,” Veronica states. 

“I bet. She sounds like a great woman,”

 

“Oh, she really is. She showed me that being a queen is a privilege that not many get to have. Unfortunately, that means I still need to play along with Parliament’s annoying request until I figure a way out of this.” Veronica murmurs, thoughtful.

 

“Wait, what would happen if you decided not to become queen?” Betty asks, immensely curious.

 

“Trust me, I’ve thought about it,” Veronica murmurs. “But I owe it to the people, as it’s my duty. And if I don’t become queen, then all our attempts of preventing a new line of rulers from taking place will have been in vain.”

 

“Well, that wouldn’t be fun, would it?” Betty mutters, trying to alleviate the weight behind Veronica’s words.

 

“Not in particular, no.”

 

“So, wait, how do I play into this then?”

 

“Yes, well, this comes the…ah…not so fun part,” Veronica says, hesitant.

 

“Ronnie…” Betty responds, cautious.

 

“I want you to be my maid of honor until I figure a way out of it.”

 

“That’s not going to be an easy feat, Ronnie,” Betty says, frowning. “I don’t think I can watch you potentially get married.”

 

Veronica looks at her, gaze soft and empathetic. “I understand, babe. It will be hard. I won’t lie to you about that. I just…I need you there. After months of not being near you, being  _with you,_  I don’t think I can handle another day without you.”

 

Betty pauses, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. “I get it. It’s been hard for me too.”

 

They share a knowing look, breaths mingling in the small amount of space between them.

 

Veronica shuts her eyes for several moments, eyebrows pinched in deep thought. When her eyes flutter open, Betty’s greeted by an earnest look. “If it helps, it is definitely not a real relationship to me. I mean, it is to the Duke but it’ll just be a few staged outings for the Genovian press and public.”

 

“Yeah, that still doesn’t sound fun,” Betty says, and Veronica leans into her, planting her lips onto the blonde’s in a firm, but chaste kiss. “Also, I’m not comforted by the fact that the Duke you’re ‘betrothed’ to thinks that the engagement is real. That’s not fair for me or him.”

 

“I understand,” Veronica nods, exhaling deeply. “It doesn’t sit right with me either. I just…don’t see any other choice at the moment.”

 

“I mean, would it really hurt to just tell him the truth right off the bat?”

 

“Trust me, I wanted to. But,” Veronica pauses.

 

“But…?”

 

“ _But_  my grandmother thought it would be best for me to carry on this ruse for a while longer while I gain the Duke’s trust and get to know him better.”

 

“And you think this is the only way?”

 

Veronica shrugs. “It’s the only way that I can see his trust in me is ensured. And that he’d be all right in partaking in this plan.”

 

“Do you think he’s more likely to say no if you tell him now?”

 

 “Most certainly,” Veronica hums. “You have to understand, Betts. He has plenty on the line, as well.”

 

Betty scrunches her brows together, slightly perplexed. “What do you mean?”

 

“You see, as a royal, he needs to ensure that he has a wife to continue the family line,” Veronica explains, lips twitching up in a smile at Betty’s adorably confused expression. “He’d be jeopardizing his reputation, and his family’s, by partaking in this plan.”

 

Betty’s silent for a moment, digesting this influx of information. “Well, isn’t that a catch-22?” She muses.

 

Veronica lets out a laugh. “Yes, that would certainly be the best way to describe this shitstorm of a situation.”

 

“So, when do you think you’ll tell him then?”

 

“I’ll tell him when the time is right. For now, I just have to play along. And yes, it’ll be hard, and it’ll suck for sure. But I know who I really carry a torch for,” Veronica says, leaning her forehead against Betty’s. “Do you, Betts?”

 

Betty sighs, knowing she can’t say no.

 

“Plus, imagine how fun it’ll be sneaking around and making out in secret,” Veronica adds, pursing her lips suggestively. She leans closer, breath brushing against the shell of Betty’s ear. “Imagine how hot we could get, and how the rush of almost getting caught would feel.”

 

Betty swallows audibly, feeling heat pooling at the pit of her stomach. She can feel Veronica vibrating against her, her laughs coming out in quiet wheezes, as if she’s been holding back a laugh this whole time.

 

Betty groans. “You’re incorrigible.”

 

“You love it, Betty dear.” 

////////////

 

“Soooo, don’t freak out or anything–“ Veronica starts, peeking her head back into Betty’s dorm room, her face a picture of innocence.

 

“Yeah, that doesn’t instill any confidence in me, Ronnie,” Betty interrupts dryly, eyes still looking at the pile of clothes on her bed. She’s still trying to decide what to bring to this trip to Genovia, and she’s wracking her brain, because what do you bring for a four-week trip where you’re pretending to be your girlfriend’s – who’s a princess, which Betty is still reeling from - maid of honor?

 

Not even her therapist would know what to say.

 

“Well, be that as it may,” Veronica huffs, fully entering into the room and shutting the door behind her with an audible click. “The press has somehow found out that I am here, and for some God forsaken reason, they thought it’d be great to camp out on the steps.”

 

“Wait, what?” Betty blanches, going to her window to peer out at the entrance. Sure enough, there are a swarm of about a dozen reporters and photographers, their attention directed to the front door.

 

“Yeah…I’m sorry about that,” Veronica starts, venturing closer to stand behind Betty. She places her hand onto Betty’s shoulder, warm and gentle. “You can still say no, if you want. I’ve missed you, but I would never make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

 

Betty takes a moment, drinking in her words. Her eyes dart from the crowd of reporters to the crowd of students gathered on the steps, lips pursing in thought. She pivots back to Veronica then, eyes steely and determined. “No, I still want to come with you.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I’d go full dark, no stars for you.” Betty states firmly, causing Veronica to crack a smile. It’s a smile that is electrifying, crackling and jolting, thrumming and alive.

 

Betty feels like she’s being supercharged by that smile.

 

“That’s my girl,” the princess of Genovia hums fondly.

 

Betty’s eyes suddenly turn wide and she sends Veronica the most mischievous look.

 

“What?” Veronica queries, alarmed.

 

“I just realized…I can literally call you a pillow princess now,” Betty says, buzzing with pride at her joke.

 

Veronica quirks up an eyebrow.

 

“I’m such a horrible influence on you,” Veronica finally says, smirking.

 

“It was bound to rub off sometime,” Betty asserts, walking back to her bed to resume packing.

 

“Oh, it’s okay. I definitely like that, babe,” winks Veronica, her hands reaching for a top to fold.

 

They work in silence, neatly placing clothes into Betty’s old suitcase, folding and stacking with quick precision. The sounds of the crowd outside drone on through the walls, the scratch of the clothes being put away waltzing along with it. Before long, they’ve almost packed all of Betty’s belongings.

 

“We make a good team. Just putting it out there,” Veronica says, hands proudly on her hips as she surveys their accomplished work.

 

Betty turns to speak to her but is interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door.

 

“Do you mind getting that? It might be my roommate,” Betty says.

 

Veronica nods. She attends to it, opening the door by a crack before allowing it to swing open.

 

“Grandma?” Veronica whispers, surprised.

 

Betty looks up, alarmed. She cranes her head to watch a regal, classy, older woman stride in, taking off her sunglasses from her face. She’s beautiful and dignified, her short, blonde hair combed in a graceful swoop. She’s dressed in an elegant and fashionable ensemble, one that is certainly deemed worthy for the queen of Genovia. Her posture is sure and refined, as if she were a seasoned pro, and she would seem terrifying and cold, if not for her warm eyes and kind, gracious face.

 

“Ronnie,” The older woman greets affectionately, an air of nobility around her as she reaches over to give her granddaughter a hug.

 

Betty’s frozen, hands wrapped around a modest dress as she watches the interaction unfold between the two women of royalty in her dingy dorm room.

 

 _This would be funny if I wasn’t a little intimidated,_ Betty muses.

 

“What are you doing here?” Questions Veronica, after they pull apart.

 

“Well, I wasn’t going to let my granddaughter go get the love of her life alone, was I?” The queen responds. Betty notes that she has a lovely, subtle lilting accent.

 

“No, you wouldn’t,” Comes the hum in response.

 

Betty’s still stuck in the same place when the queen turns and addresses her with a subtle raise of her head. “And I’m guessing this lovely young woman is Miss Elizabeth?”

 

“Betty,” The blonde croaks out.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

Betty clears her throat and tosses her dress aside, wiping her sweaty hands – oh gosh, when did they start sweating? - on her jeans. “I go by Betty, actually. Just Bet-Betty is good,” She says, reaching over to give the older woman a handshake before stopping short, unsure of what to do.

 

Hey, it’s her first time with a (known) person of royalty, okay? Sue her for being a little awkward about it.

 

 _Well, this couldn’t get more awkward, could it?_ Betty thinks, hand still dangling mid-air.

 

Thankfully, the queen comes to her aid; reaching over and giving her a handshake, patting Betty’s arm with her other free hand. “A handshake is quite appropriate, my dear,”

 

Betty shoots her a thankful smile, letting go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding. “It’s nice to meet you…” She directs her eyes towards Veronica, who’s watching the whole exchange with a bemused expression.

 

 _Help,_ Betty’s uncertain eyes say.

 

 _Your majesty,_ mouths a pleasantly tickled princess.

 

“…Your majesty.” Betty addresses, finally.

 

“The pleasure is all mine, Betty,” the queen replies, a small smile on her elegant face. She releases her grasp from the handshake, eyes scanning the sardine can sized room, taking in the pictures and decorations Betty had collected over the years. Her eyes finally settle on the unzipped suitcase.

 

“Ah, splendid. I see you’re almost done packing,” Queen Clarisse notes.

 

“Yes, grandma, we’ll be ready to leave shortly,” Veronica informs, coming over to stand next to the queen.

 

“Wonderful. I’ll tell Joe to get the limo ready to leave then,”

 

The older woman turns on her heel then, preparing to leave when she stops near Veronica, leaning conspiratorially closer to her. “You’re right, by the way. She is as beautiful and radiant as the sun,” she hums, winking teasingly as Veronica turns beet red. “And quite the ‘smokeshow’, as well.”

 

Betty’s lips quirk up in response.

 

“All right, we shall see you later, grandma,” Veronica says hurriedly, turning impossibly redder.

“I will see you ladies at the entrance then,” and with that, the queen is gone, leaving a whiff of expensive perfume in her wake.

 

Veronica’s still reeling from her grandma’s comment, pink dusting her cheeks heavily.

 

“A smokeshow and as beautiful and radiant as the sun, huh?” Betty teases. “Boy, you sure know how to make a girl feel special.”

 

“…Oh, hush, you.”

 

“You know I’m never going to let you live this down, right?”

 

“…I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Veronica smirks, expression transforming into something suggestive. “Besides, I can’t help telling the truth. You  _are_ a  _total_ smokeshow.”

 

It’s Bettys’ turn to turn pink from the look the other woman is sending her.

 

“…Oh, hush, you.”

//////////

 

When Betty and Veronica do finally leave, they are attacked and hounded by the crowd of reporters. They had initially decided to use the back door, but Joe had informed them that it was flooded with reporters as well. Veronica had then decided that they should simply just bite the bullet and attempting to coast by the crowd as best they could. So, here they are now, shuffling through the crowd as Joe leads them closer to the limousine, trying his best to get them through unscathed. Unfortunately, not even Joe can protect them from the vultures circling the fresh meat.

 

“Keep your head down low,” Veronica advises, and Betty heeds to it. She keeps her head down low, feeling Veronica slip her hand into hers. Their linked hands, thankfully, are hidden by Betty’s suitcase, unable to be spotted by the press. Cameras are going off wildly, flashing lights blinding Betty so much that she’s seeing stars. Questions are being thrown their way left and right, ranging from if Betty and Veronica are good gal pals, and if Betty’s excited for the royal wedding of the ‘century’, to Betty’s own love life.

 

It’s all so overwhelming, causing the anxiety to rise within Betty’s chest but she wisely keeps her mouth shut. Instead, she tries her best to smile politely, her lips pulling taut against her face, her other hand curling into the handle of her suitcase tightly. Her heart breaks for Veronica, who had and has to face this every day of her life, her privacy disrespected. She tightens her hand in Veronica’s at the thought.

 

Just as they are reaching the door of the limo, a question about Jughead and Betty’s family is thrown her way, shocking Betty for a moment. She staggers mid-stride, eyes widening slightly because  _how in the hell would they know this?_ Betty thinks, distressed.

 

Veronica notes Betty’s sudden falter in her steps, gently guiding her to get into their car. Joe shuts the door behind them, engulfing them in silence, the sounds of the enthusiastic reporters and the flashes of cameras being vacuumed up in the calm solace of the limo.

 

 _What a strange juxtaposition,_  Betty thinks hazily.

 

“Betts, are you all right?” Veronica inquiries, one hand still wrapped securely in Betty’s, while the other is rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder.

 

“Yes, dear, are you all right? The press can be overwhelming,” Queen Clarisse agrees, concern in her gentle eyes.

 

Betty didn’t realize she was breathing heavily and almost going into an anxiety attack until they were finally away from the chaos. “Yeah, I’m – I’m fine now.”

 

“I’m sorry you had to experience that, babe,” Veronica apologizes, face darkening. “The press can be harsh.”

 

“They just – they asked questions about Jughead and my family…how would they know that?”

 

“They have their ways, sweetheart,” Veronica replies, feeling Betty place her head on hers as she looks away. Her grandmother and her share a knowing look. “They’ll dig and dig until they find a story they like. You didn’t and don’t deserve that. I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry you have to go through that every day of your life,” Betty breathes, heart still thudding in her chest, the roar of her blood fading in her ears.

 

“It is what it is,” Veronica dismisses, shrugging.

 

“Doesn’t matter now. You don’t deserve that,” Betty says.

 

“Thanks,” Veronica finally says, tone thoughtful. “Being a princess doesn’t seem as glamorous as it did when you were a kid, huh?”

 

They share a laugh as the queen allows an amused smile to grace her features.

 

“The funny thing is, I never dreamed of being a princess,” Betty says after a moment, playing with Veronica’s fingers, heartbeat finally returning to normal. She smiles to herself as she finishes her sentence. “I always dreamed of being the knight who fought by the princess’ side.”

 

Veronica sends her tooth-achingly sweet smile. “You are my knight in shining armor, Elizabeth Cooper.”

 

“Guess I was always destined for you, princess,”

 

Veronica sends her the biggest, goofiest smile, and Betty’s heart soars. From her periphery, she can see a soft smile playing on Queen Clarisse’s lips.

 

It feels a lot like coming home.

//////////////

 

“Welcome home, Princess,” is the first thing Betty hears when she is awakened from her slumber. She’s seated comfortably in the Genovian private jet, her feet raised up. She pushes up the satin sleeping mask from her eyes, leaning over so she can see the beautiful castle coming into view before them.

 

“Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead,” Veronica says next to her, eyes fondly staring ahead as the castle grows closer and closer to them. “Welcome to Genovia, the land I call my home.”

 

“From the green clear summers, to blossoming pear trees,” the queen chimes from behind them.

 

Veronica and her grandmother share a laugh. Joe smiles tenderly at them from the side.

 

“Is that the national anthem of Genovia?” Betty asks, curious.

 

Veronica nods. “Yes, it is,”

 

“How does the rest go?”

 

“If you’re that curious…I guess I’ll have to give you a private performance of that anthem later,” whispers a flirtatious and mischievous Veronica.

 

Betty turns red, hoping that no one else heard that besides her.

 

“We’ll be landing shortly in about five minutes, Your Majesties,” chimes in the captain from the intercom.

 

“Are you ready?” Veronica asks, intertwining their hands together.

 

Betty takes a deep breath, squaring her shoulders as she settles in for landing.

 

“Absolutely not,” Betty replies. “But with you by my side?”

 

“I’d take on the whole universe.”

//////////////

 

“ _What do you mean you’re in Genovia?”_ inquiries Alice Cooper, her voice heated through Betty’s cellphone.

 

“It means what it means, mom,” Betty says in a quieter voice, pacing around the steps of the back door as they unload the luggage from the car they used to get from the jet. She surveys the area around her, noting how beautifully cared for the gardens are, and how well kept the entire grounds are.

 

It is breathtaking and tantalizing, all at the same time.  _Just like Veronica,_ Betty muses.  _How fitting._

 

Alice Cooper’s voice flits back in, shaking Betty from her reverie. “ _Where even is Genovia? And why are you there? Why did you not tell me before you got there?”_

“Okay, calm down, mom,” Betty replies, a little stressed. “First, Genovia is a country that is between Spain and France, and second, I told you. I’m here for my friend, Veronica, who I met in Italy. Lastly, I didn’t tell you because I knew you would freak out. Like you are doing right now.”

 

“ _I am your mother, Elizabeth Anne Cooper. I have every right to freak out!”_

“Everything all right?” Veronica asks, sidling up next to Betty.

 

Betty covers the mouthpiece, her mother’s ranting muffled slightly by her hand. “She just said my full name, so you know I’m in trouble.”

 

Veronica winces. “Ooh, sorry.”

 

Betty shrugs. “She’ll get over it. I’m an adult. She just needs to get used to it.”

 

“Good luck,” Veronica says, departing to help direct where the bags should be put.

 

“ _Elizabeth Anne! Are you still even on the phone with me?”_

Betty sighs. “Yes, mom. I am  _still_ here.”

 

“ _Well, you didn’t answer my question. When are you coming home?”_

“In about four weeks. Right before school starts up again,” Betty says.

_“You’re not going to come home for Christmas?”_

Hearing her mom’s heartbroken voice shatters something in Betty. She winces, switching her phone to her other ear. “Yeah, I’m not. I’m sorry, mom. I know the holidays are especially hard on you.”

 

_“It is, but I can’t force you to come home, can I? Once you’ve set your mind on something, there’s no changing it. Just like your mother.”_

“You’ve taught me well,” Betty replies, tone a little more amused this time around. “But I talked to Polly and she said she’s going to bring Jason and the twins to see you this Christmas, so you’re not going to be all alone.”

 

“ _Well, that’s nice of you, Betty, but I just wish my entire family would be here together,”_ Alice Cooper finally says, after a long bout of silence.

 

“I understand,” Betty rectifies, starting to walk up the castle’s steps – or, palace, as Veronica told her to call it – when she sees Veronica beckoning her to it. She’s standing on the patio, her back towards the opened French doors. “But please understand that I need to be in Genovia for my friend right now.”

 

“ _Is your friend really that important to you?”_

Betty locks eyes with Veronica, her entire attention enraptured by the beautiful woman smiling at her in the midday sun. “More than you know, mom.”

 

She hears her mother sigh at the other end, hears some papers shuffling and glasses clinking.  _Mom’s drinking and working again,_ Betty realizes, chewing her bottom lip as she listens to Alice cleaning up after herself.

 

“… _I don’t like it, but you’re an adult now, and I trust you to make the right decisions, Betty,”_ Alice relents, voice defeated.

 

Betty positively beams that sound of that. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

 

“ _At least call me once while you’re still there? So, I know you’re safe and sound?”_

“Of course,” Betty agrees.

 

“ _Okay. I love you, Betty. Be safe,”_

 

“Love you too, mom. And will do. Also, remember to take a break from work for a while and relax, okay?” with that, Alice bids her daughter adieu, disconnecting from the call.

 

Betty smiles to herself, really appreciating her mom, as she pockets her phone. She thinks back for a moment, and she really is thankful for her senior year of high school, because that was the year her family changed for the better. Her mom tried harder to bring back the warmth to their house, Polly, her once pregnant sister at the time, was accepted back into the family, and her dad, well, he was out of the picture, separated from her mother. It was a tumultuous year, but it was a nice launchpad to lift off for her freshman year of college.

 

And she’s thankful for that tumultuous freshman year, because all the crap she had went through led her to Veronica. It’s funny how life has a way of leading you where you were meant to be, doesn’t it?

 

“What are you smiling about?” Veronica asks curiously, hands reaching for Betty’s.

 

“Just thinking about how thankful I am to be here with you,” Betty says, tangling their hands together. “And how I’m thankful for all the hardships I went through with my family and all the other drama, because it led me to you.”

 

Veronica glances up at her then, eyes shining in ways so beautiful that Betty could not even begin to describe. Betty’s lips turn up in an easy smile, as she allows her eyes to drink in Veronica’s face, noting how the woman’s brown eyes twinkle and lighten in the sun, how her nose wrinkles slightly when she smiles, and how her cheeks dimple when she’s looking back at Betty.

 

“Betty?” Veronica says, cocking her head to the side as she sends Betty a funny look.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You okay? You kind of zoned on me there,” Veronica tells her.

 

“I-“

 

Before Betty can finish her sentence, a polite, polished voice calls out for Veronica, his voice carrying out liltingly from the opened patio and across the gardens. Betty sees Veronica stiffen slightly, her smile becoming more wooden and practiced. She releases her hands from Betty’s, letting them drop quickly by her sides. Betty sends her a frown, a little hurt, as she slowly pivots, coming face to face with a lean, young man.

 

“Oh, hello,” says the startled man, taking a step back as he surveys Betty. Betty notes that he has a nice, British accent. “I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

 

“That’s not a problem. Neither did I, so I apologize,” Betty amends, eyeing the man before her. He’s tall and dashing, in a nontraditional way. He has his dark hair swooped back and he’s dressed modestly in a checkered suit, a camera clutched in his hands.

 

Betty supposes he’s quite handsome, if she didn’t have a hunch that this man is Veronica’s ‘betrothed’.

 

“I apologize, I didn’t realize Veronica brought a friend back with her,” the man says politely.

 

“That I did. Andrew, this is Betty Cooper,” Veronica says, finally speaking up. Her voice is off, robotic in a way. “Betty, this is Andrew Jacoby, the Duke of Kenilworth…my…fiancé.”

 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Cooper,” Andrew greets, flashing her a smile. If Betty weren’t so hopelessly (or not so hopeless, as Betty liked to think) in love with Veronica, she might’ve found that smile slightly charming.

 

Betty sends him a smile back, offering a handshake. “Likewise.”

 

“I’m sorry if I’ve interrupted something important,” the Duke of Kenilworth begins, taking a step back from the girls. “I just came to grab Veronica to show her my latest prints from my trip in London.”

 

Veronica sends him another tight smile. “Perhaps another time, Andrew? I want to show Betty her room and help her get settled in. Plus, I need to freshen up before dinner.”

 

Andrew glances between the girls, feeling slightly awkward. He offers a smile in return, bowing his head slightly. “Of course, princess. Again, terribly sorry to have interrupted.”

 

“That’s okay,” Betty gives him a placating smile, because, hey, she feels bad. He really does seem like a nice guy.  _He’d be even nicer if he weren’t engaged to Veronica,_ thinks a slightly jealous Betty.

 

“I will see you both at dinner then,” Andrew says, bidding them farewell and disappearing through the patio doors.

 

“He’s nice,” Betty says after she’s sure he’s gone.

 

“He is…I just feel terrible that he has to be a part of this,” Veronica says, chewing her bottom lip in thought.

 

“Is that why you pulled your hands away from mine so quickly?” Betty asks, still feeling a little hurt by that. Veronica reaches for her hands, sliding her fingers through Betty’s.

 

“Yes, partially,” Veronica says, gripping on tighter as she feels Betty start to pull away. “But it’s not because I’m embarrassed to be seen holding hands with you or telling people that you’re my girlfriend; it’s the exact opposite of that…but for the sake of Genovia and for the throne, I’ve been keeping our relationship on the DL. Nobody knows except my family, some close friends, and you.”

 

Betty’s quiet for a long moment, but finally relents when Veronica juts out her lower lip in a pout. “I understand.”

 

“I don’t like it either, but it’s only temporary,” Veronica states. “Soon, you’ll be racing to shut me up, because I’ll be shouting from the rooftops that you’re my girlfriend.”

 

Betty turns red at the thought. Her heart melts at the thought as well. Ronnie’s too sweet to her. “Oh my God, please don’t.”

 

“Trust me, I am so doing that,” Veronica replies, waggling her eyebrows playfully.

 

Betty pulls her hands away from Veronica’s to bury her face in her hands. “The problem is, I know you’ll actually do it.”

 

Veronica blinks innocently. “Why’s that a problem?”

 

“Because I’d probably kiss you so hard, you’d topple over. And also, because I would die from the attention,” Betty says, voice muffled through her fingers.

 

“Oh, then I better get on that ASAP,” Veronica says, planting a quick kiss on Betty’s hairline. “Because you deserve all the attention. Well, mostly mine, but you get the gist.”

 

“…Fine.”

 

“Now that we’ve got that solved, I can get you settled in,” Veronica says, pulling Betty through the doors.

 

“Are you going to give me a tour of the castle before we reach the bedroom?” Betty asks, shoes squeaking slightly on the well-polished, marble floors. She feels severely undressed and unworthy among the rich interior.

 

“Palace,” Veronica corrects.

 

“Right, palace.” 

////////////

 

Betty still thinks it’s a castle.   

///////////

 

Betty is amazed.

 

The bedroom that they’re standing is absolutely gorgeous. It sprawls out before them, richly and tastefully decorated with furniture and décor that is easily three years’ worth of Betty’s college tuition at NYU.

 

“Pretty neat, huh?” Veronica chimes up from next to Betty, knocking shoulders with the blonde.

 

Betty’s pretty sure her mouth’s been open for the last five minutes.

 

“I-I think that’s an understatement,” Betty says, snapping her mouth shut with an audible clack.

 

“I mean, it’s not  _super_ fancy,” Veronica says, walking further into the room. Betty follows her in, letting Veronica lead her through the room.

 

“Ronnie, a night in this room would cost me three semesters worth of rent,” Betty replies dryly, causing Veronica to laugh.

 

“I can’t help it that I want to give my girl the best guest room in the palace,” Veronica states, spinning around and taking Betty’s hands in hers. “I just want to give you the best of everything.”

 

Betty smiles softly at her, because,  _man, what did I do in a past life to deserve a woman as wonderful as Veronica?_

 

“I appreciate it, babe,” Betty says, eyes twinkling with affection as she plays with the brunette’s fingers. “But it’s all too much. You really didn’t have to do this.”

 

Veronica purses her lips and shakes her head in rapid disagreement. “No, I absolutely did have to do this,” Veronica says firmly, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Betty’s lips when the other girl tries to protest. “You’re my girl, and I just want you to feel loved and pampered, because you deserve it.”

 

“I-“

 

“Nuh-uh. Nope. No disagreements at all. That’s the end of it,” Veronica interrupts, and it really is the end of it.

 

“Okay, fine. But you’re too good to me,” Betty says after a beat, planting a kiss on the top of the shorter girl’s head.

 

“You deserve the world, Betty Cooper,” Veronica says, her voice saturated with sincerity, and it takes everything in Betty not to completely take Veronica there and then.

 

Instead, she pulls Veronica close, leaning down and pressing her forehead to the other girl’s. She lets out a sigh, closing her eyes for a brief moment, before leaning down and laying a sweet kiss on the other woman’s lips. It’s languid and slow, sincere and honeyed.

 

Betty pulls away after a long moment, allowing herself to take in everything that is Veronica in the midst of their chaotic reunion.

 

“You really know how to make a girl’s head spin,” Veronica whispers sultrily.

 

Betty lets out a breathy laugh, pulling away from Veronica. “What can I say? I’ve just got that patented Cooper charm.”

 

“Can’t disagree with that,” Veronica acquiesces, planting another quick kiss, this time to Betty’s cheek before moving out of the blonde’s arms. “Now, we’ve got to finish the rest of the tour.”

 

“There’s  _more?_ ” Betty utters out in disbelief.

 

“Of course, there’s more, Betty dear,” Veronica answers, amused. She leads Betty further into the room, pointing at an open door on their left.   
  
“That’s your closet. The staff brought up your suitcases and laid them out for you in there,” Veronica says, while Betty catches sight of the large closet.

 

 _How do I have my own walk-in closet? This is insane_ , Betty thinks, eyes going wide as Veronica points out the private bathroom, the mini fridge, and the reading nook in the corner of the room. There’s a large bookcase stacked neatly to the brim with many literary classics.

 

“I asked our butler, Smithers, to fill that bookshelf with your favorite books,” Veronica says when she catches Betty eyeing the shelf with piqued interest. “Just in case you wanted to read here some days.”

 

Betty is taken back for a moment, because she is so touched by how much Veronica has gone all out for her. She pauses, taking in this moment of thankfulness as she turns to Veronica and plants another kiss on the shorter girl’s lips.

 

“Thank you,” Betty says when she pulls away, eyes shining a little. “I love it.”

 

Veronica sends her a dazzling smile in response. Her eyes are soft and her nose crinkling endearingly. “Of course, love. Anything for you.”

 

“I just…I don’t know how to put into words how wonderful I think you are,” Betty tells Veronica, leaning down a little to tuck away a stray, dark tendril of hair into the crook of the princess’ ear.

 

Veronica doesn’t know how to respond. So, instead, she pulls Betty close, laying her head on the blonde’s chest, comforted by the faint thump of her heartbeat and the heat radiating off her body.

 

They stay there for a long time, before Betty pulls away, clearing her throat and sending Veronica a small, tender smile.

 

 “Shall we continue on with the grand tour?” says faux-British accent Betty.

 

“Why, certainly, milady,” Veronica replies, fake curtsying.

 

She pivots on her heel and she grabs a remote from one of the end tables near the bed.

 

“This remote is for everything in the room,” Veronica informs, pressing two buttons quickly. There’s a brief beep before a whirr sounds from the ceiling. Slowly, a plasma TV slides down from the ceiling, settling comfortably in its’ shelf as it slows to a stop.

 

“There’s a TV in the ceiling?!” Betty exclaims, incredulous.

 

“Why, of course, we’re not barbarians,” Veronica scoffs, but Betty knows she’s completely kidding. At least, she thinks she knows.

 

“You’re kidding,” Betty says, deadpan.

 

“I am,” Veronica says, letting out a laugh. “They just installed this feature in every room around two days ago. But, I have to admit, it’s pretty fun seeing your jaw drop that low.”

 

“Oh, now you’re asking for it,” Betty says, a mischievous glint to her eye.

 

“Wha-“

 

Betty cuts her off by tackling her onto the bed and launching an attack of tickles on her side. She climbs over Veronica, swinging a leg over the other girl’s hip, straddling her with ease.

 

“No! Stop…! Wha-“ wheezes out a laughing Veronica, whose eyes are pricked with tears.

 

“Hmm…nah. I think I’m content in continuing to tickle you,” Betty responds, fingers positioned at Veronica’s sides for maximum tickling ability.

 

“Betty Cooper! Stop it right this second!” Veronica wheezes out, wriggling beneath the blonde.

 

“Or what?” Betty taunts.

 

Veronica scrunches her face up for a moment, conflicted because she knows that her bluff has been called out. “Or-Or your bed and cuddling privileges are going to be revoked for the next two weeks!”

 

This gets Betty to stop.

 

“You’re not serious, are you?” asks a wide-eyed Betty.

 

Veronica shoots her a flat look. “Dead serious,” she tells the blonde, propping herself onto her elbows.

 

Betty can tell from the dangerous flash in Veronica’s eyes that the brunette will fully commit to the act. So, she does the smartest thing she can think of. She holds up her hands in surrender.

 

“Okay, okay. Truce?”

 

Veronica sends her a smug look. “Never try to negotiate with a princess,” Veronica states. “Especially one that survived a hostile takeover.”

 

Betty sends her a saddened look then, all hints of amusement and jest dissipating from the air. The blonde’s shoulders slump down a little as she leans forward, pressing her forehead to Veronica’s.

 

“I’m sorry again, that it happened to you and your family,” Betty whispers.

 

Veronica shakes her head feverishly, jostling Betty in the process. “Hey, no, don’t feel bad, okay? I’m okay, and everyone else is safe. I’m safe, and I’m here with you,”

 

Before Betty can respond, there’s a knock on the door, and a lady’s maid bursts in, causing Betty to scramble off Veronica in one swift motion. She ends up almost sprawled on the floor in her haste.

 

“Miss Ver-“ says the lady’s maid, before stopping short, looking alarmed and slightly uncomfortable. “Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt! I can come back later!”

 

“No, no! It’s fine, Brigitta,” Veronica says, beckoning for her lady’s maid to come in. Betty shoots up from her position on the floor, sheepish.

 

Brigitta steps in, politely curtsying. Veronica holds up a hand to stop her before she can continue.

 

“What did we talk about curtsying, Brig?” Veronica says in mock reprimand.

 

“That we don’t need to do it, because we’re cooler than that,” Brigitta relays.

 

“Exactly! We’re all friends, so there’s no need,” Veronica says, a soft smile on her lips. “Now, I don’t think you’ve met Betty yet.”

 

“No, I don’t think so, princess,” Brigitta replies, a bright smile on her face.

 

“Brigitta, this is Betty. Betty, this is Brigitta. She’s my lady’s maid. And she’s very good at keeping things to herself,” Veronica states, sending a pointed look in Brigitta’s direction.

 

“Certainly, miss!” The woman replies, still smiling that eerily bright smile. “It is my job to serve the Majesties and their guests! Not add to the gossip mill.”

 

“That’s why you’re wonderful, Brigitta,” Veronica reaffirms, nodding approvingly at her lady’s maid.

 

“Why, thank you, princess. It is you who is wonderful,” Brigitta chirps brightly.

 

Betty turns to Veronica, sending her a pointed look. “Did you teach her to say that?”

 

“What? No! That was on her own accord!” Veronica defends, looking all too innocent to be believable.

 

“Uh huh, sure,” Betty responds, bemused.

 

“Shall I prepare mid-afternoon snack for you and your guest, princess?” Brigitta asks, all too eager to serve.

 

 “There’s no need, Brig,” Veronica waves her off kindly. “In fact, please take the whole night off. Just prepare some face masks and spa amenities for my guest and I. I will handle the rest.”

 

“Of course, princess,” Brigitta responds before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

 

“It’s Veronica, Brig!” Veronica calls out after her, hearing a muffled response back from her lady’s maid.

 

“Well, Brig was lovely,” Betty remarks after a long moment.

 

Veronica lets out a breathy laugh. “God, I love that girl to death, but she can be a little too eager at times,”

 

“I know. I’d hate to have people at my beck and call,” Betty teases.

 

Veronica whacks her with a pillow in retaliation.

 

“Ouch! I’m kidding!”

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Veronica muses.

 

“Apparently not lucky enough to avoid getting hit,”

 

“Hmm…what was that, sweetheart?”

 

“Nothing, honey,”

 

 _God, you’re so whipped,_  Betty tells herself.

 

“God, you’re so whipped,” giggles the other woman.

 

As Betty looks down at her love, eyes twinkling with adoration and admiration, she thinks,  _yes, I am, and I wouldn’t have it any other way._

 

/////////////

 

Betty feels severely undressed. Even more so than she already did.

 

She’s currently still clad in the same clothes she stepped off the jet, standing a little awkwardly in her vast walk-in closet as Veronica’s personal stylist circles her, like a shark smelling the first spill off fresh blood.

 

She shifts uncomfortably in her worn out and muddied tennis shoes, fiddling with the hem of her flannel.

 

“Paolo, is this really necessary?” Veronica huffs, hands folded over her chest as she watches the eccentric stylist take another circle around Betty. She’s standing close to Betty, close enough to touch, but far enough to not get in the stylist’s way.

 

“I’m sorry, princessa, the queen requested I attend to Miss Cooper,” Paolo declares, stopping short as he picks off a piece of lint from Betty’s shoulder. “The queen would like to help the miss acclimate to the royal spotlight as it is going to be your engagement party tonight.”

 

“Don't remind me," mutters a disgruntled brunette. It's quiet enough that only Betty catches it. She tries not to let her amusement show.

 

"She looks great already!” Veronica defends after a moment.

 

“While I agree she has fantastic bone and feature structure, her wardrobe is dismal,” Paolo sniffs, causing Betty to blush a little and curl in a little into herself, slightly more conscious now.

 

The brunette notices the slightly change almost immediately, shoulders squaring up to protect her girlfriend.

 

“Well, I happen to enjoy how her wardrobe looks on her, regardless of how dismal it seems to others,” Veronica states.

 

Betty thinks this is the perfect time to interject, slightly concerned what an overprotective Veronica would do to the stylist. “Hey, guys, not that I don’t appreciate all of this,” She jumps in, gesturing to herself. “But, I’m still here, so don’t I get a say?”

 

Veronica visibly deflates slightly, eyes widening as if she's only just realizing that Betty's in the room. “I’m sorry, B. I didn’t mean to speak as if you're not here,”

 

Betty reaches over to take her hand in hers. “That’s all right. You’re extremely attractive when you’re fervently defending my honor,”

 

The tips of the other woman’s ears turn pink. “Always, sweetheart,”

 

“Paolo is glad that you agree with him, Miss Cooper!”

 

Betty shoots Veronica a look, mouthing  _did he just refer to himself in the third person?_

_Just go with it,_ mouths back the brunette.

 

“Now, let us begin! It is time to take this beautiful butterfly and make her into a gorgeous monarch!” Paolo declares, clasping his hands loudly together.

 

/////////////

 

After Paolo is done updating – more like completely replacing, muses Betty – her wardrobe, Betty is already dressed in a simple, elegant evening dress, that reaches just at her ankles. There’s a slight slip cut up from the bottom of the maroon dress, ending at her left thigh, revealing long, tan legs.

 

Betty glances up at her reflection, the breath sucked out of her for a moment. She’s greeted by a positively radiant, glowing, dewy, and youthful face.

 

Paolo had styled her usual ponytailed hair into a wavy, wispy curls that frame her face and highlight her features. Her sharp green eyes pop out more from the gorgeously iridescent eyeshadow. Her cheeks are their usual rosy shade, and her lips are painted a flattering maroon color.

 

She tips her imaginary hat off to the eccentric stylist.

 

“Wow,” whispers a voice behind her.

 

Betty glances at the mirror again, catching sight of Veronica behind her.

 

Her breath catches in her throat again as her eyes settle on the stunning woman hovering behind her.

 

Veronica is dressed in a long, navy, v-neck cut dress, showing modestly well-placed cleavage. The dress hugs her curves in all the best ways, hanging just a little past her ankles. Her hair is slicked back and pulled up by bobby pins into a gorgeous updo. Her lips are lined with an eye-catching wine red, and her dark eyes glistening like a car passing through a rain-soaked window pane in the night.

 

 _Flawless_ , thinks an astounded, dumbfounded Betty.

Betty doesn’t know how long she stands there gaping, but when she comes to her senses, Veronica is closer, close enough for her to smell her expensive Chanel No.5 perfume.

 

“You look…absolutely stunning,” Veronica whispers out, reaching up to brush her fingertips across Betty’s hairline.

 

Betty swallows audibly, trying to rid the sudden lump that’s formed in her throat. “You’re…wow…”

 

“Wow, huh?” The other woman hums, pleased that she can still make Betty tongue-tied.

 

Betty ignores her teasing, choosing to wrap her arms Veronica’s waist. Her brain is short-circuiting as she tries to formulate out the compliment she’s been searching for.

 

 _When will I ever stop looking like an idiot in front of Veronica?_ Cries out a silently, overdramatic, despondent Betty.

 

“You look like a daydream,” Betty finally wheezes out, still mesmerized.

 

The lazy, serene smile that Veronica gives her sends a star’s worth of warmth and light through Betty’s body, igniting every part of her and setting it ablaze.

 

“You’re my daydream,” Veronica replies, lightly brushing the shell of Betty’s right ear. “You are sunlight through a window, which I stand in, warmed. My darling.”

 

“The Miniaturist, huh?” notes a grinning Betty.

 

“I was hoping you’d get that,” Veronica replies, smiling even brighter now.

 

Betty lets out a laugh, tightening her hold on the woman as she gazes down on her.

 

"You know, I find myself constantly holding my breath for you," The blonde muses, thumbing the smooth fabric of Veronica's dress.

 

"Ah, yes, the way I intended it to be," jests the brunette.

 

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Betty replies easily, because it's true. Veronica could have it be any other way, and Betty would follow her, head first. 

And as Veronica leans her head onto the blonde's chest, taking in a moment of calm before the Betty feels her chest flourishing with so much love. It’s all too much, growing and growing, prospering and thriving into a lush forest. It fills her lungs, slithers between her bones, binds itself into the sinew and muscle, and permeates her skin.

 

She can’t deny it now.

 

She is irrevocably, irreversibly, inescapably in love with Veronica Lodge.

 

And my, what a wonderful feeling it is to be able to love her and cherish her so. 

 

And damnit, Betty is going to tell her she loves her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up sooner than later! (hopefully!) thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this! Chapter 2 should be up very very soon! As usual, leave behind comments and hit that kudos button if you liked this.


End file.
